


Астория

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Борьба, сопротивление, тоска по Гарри Поттеру, страх за свою семью и патронус в виде лошади... Сквозь военное бездорожье жизнь Джинни Уизли может идти по этим накатанным рельсам сколько угодно. До тех пор, пока на них не положит свою голову маленькая Гринграсс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Астория

Война — не время для любви. Я повторяла эту фразу постоянно — с тех пор, как Он ушёл. Вместе с Ним ушли мои подруга и брат, но только Его судьба меня по-настоящему волновала.

Так было, казалось, с самого моего рождения. Я любила Его с первого вдоха и честно собиралась любить до последнего выдоха, но… тут появилась Астория.

Она училась на курс младше. Она не хотела сражаться. И она не то чтобы могла помешать мне любить Гарри вечно, Гринграсс просто втиснулась в мой мир, проросла в него, укрепившись корнями, и теперь я не знаю, кто тут сорняк, а кто — отрада и гордость любого садовника.

Ох, лучше бы я оставила эту замысловатую гербологию Невиллу, но у него в то время и без того забот накопилось хоть отбавляй: вместе с Луной он пытался бороться. Нет, конечно, я была рядом с ними, но только физически, ведь моя душа искала крестражи плечом к плечу вместе с Гарри… Пока не появилась Астория.

Стараясь быть беззвучной и незаметной, я спешила в Выручай-Комнату на собрание Отряда Дамблдора, как мы продолжали себя называть несмотря ни на что. Я спешила — и пробежала бы мимо скорчившейся в углу фигурки, так бездарно её проглядев, но фигурка, выпростав из-под мантии тонкую руку, ухватила меня за щиколотку. Я чуть не упала.

— Что тебе надо? — палочка сама прыгнула в пальцы из рукава, а я машинально приняла боевую позицию.

Ненависть к слизеринцам — это было в крови. Впитана с молоком матери, выпестована войной, взращена Снейпом, закреплена Драко Малфоем… опровергнута младшей Гринграсс.

Под её глазами залегли круги усталости и недосыпа — такие тёмные, что казались бы пятнами размазанной туши, если б только Астория пачкала глаза этой маггловской дрянью, такие неестественные на её бледном красивом лице, что хотелось стереть их, подцепив пальцами за края. Глупости.

Она плакала. Одна. В коридоре. Навзрыд. Слизерин не прощает ошибок: Асторию избили соседки по спальне, когда она заявила, что не стала бы принимать Чёрную метку, а Волдеморт — просто выживший из ума тиран с замашками Наполеона…

Я тогда не знала о Наполеоне ни пикси, а когда, уже после войны, поинтересовалась у Гермионы, кто он такой, долго не могла понять, откуда о маггловским име… импе… императоре могла слышать Гринграсс, чистокровная в Мерлин-знает-скольки-поколениях ведьма.

Что до метки и Того-кого-нельзя-называть… Астории повезло, что поколотили её лишь только соседки по комнате: меня за похожие убеждения была бы не против прикончить сама Беллатриса.

— Помогите мне! — в голосе надменной слизеринки Гринграсс прозвучало тогда столько беспомощности и страха.

Я посоветовала ей не высовываться и соответствовать: своей крови, своему окружению, своему факультету, своему статусу… Она притворялась искусно, но ей — в это трудно поверить — претило притворство. Актриса до мозга костей, способная закрывать свой разум от любого легилемента (до её мыслей не смог добраться сам Снейп!), умевшая любого заставить поверить во всё, что угодно, она до дрожи ненавидела изображать из себя что-то или кого-то.

Наверное, зная о таком лицедейском таланте, я должна была задуматься об искренности тех слёз в коридоре, но… Это была Астория. Я не раздумывала. Я верила. Вот и всё.

Мне хотелось забрать её к нам, в гриффиндорские спальни. Но змея в львятнике — это звучит очень глупо, а на деле вышло бы ещё глупее, серьёзно! Бесполезно и невозможно, конечно же.

Так что… Астория держала лицо.

В Большом зале — на завтраках, обедах и ужинах — она с идеально прямой спиной и взглядом, который заморозил бы даже Адское Пламя, глядела куда-то мимо меня, перешёптываясь со своими «подругами». «Подруги», похоже, догадывались, что она не простила (прощение — это вообще не к серебристо-зелёным!), но не спешили доламывать спесивый характер… И правильно: маленькая Гринграсс тонко намекнула, что происхождением синяков на плечах и ссадины на скуле крайне заинтересовалась Maman…

Maman у Астории и Дафны была, подозреваю, не хуже моей, если дело касалось обидчиков обеих дочурок…

А свои «боевые ранения» младшая носила с гордостью — как фамильные украшения.

Она всё так носила. Волосы — как корону, простую рабочую мантию — как самое лучшее платье, одиночество — как награду.

Я отобрала у неё этот орден Морганы. 

Мы встречались тогда каждый вечер. Я не могла насмотреться на пресловутую ссадину, но она сошла за неделю. Мне казалось, что я умираю каждый раз, когда тёплые губы Астории чуть касались моего уха, а дыхание обжигало шею… Причина была самой банальной: мы прятались — и разговаривать громко было нельзя, поэтому я не питала иллюзий.

Нелепо и сладко, безнадёжно и горячо.

Я почти не вспоминала о Гарри.

А зимой мы вместе пошли в Ванную Старост. Просто потому, что не нашли, где ещё спрятаться, а Астория всё ещё была старостой своего курса. Я уже говорила: играть роли она могла превосходно. Во всяком случае, Слизерин ей верил.

Слизерин ей верил настолько, что даже Драко Малфой начал поглядывать в сторону моего персонального чуда. Однажды он прижал её к стене в подземельях.

— Что скажет на это твоя девушка? — высокомерно фыркнула Астория ему прямо в лицо, хотя внутренне — я-то знаю — содрогалась от страха.

Терять ему тогда было нечего. 

— Я сам решаю, кто моя девушка, — ответил бледноглазый ублюдок. 

Действительно, как будто его волновало мнение какой-то там Паркинсон.

Окажись я тогда с ними рядом, от очередного Летучемышиного сглаза Малфой не ушёл бы. Но я бродила по коридорам, пытаясь разобраться в себе, а Астория… Гринграсс приняла его желание — и понесла на себе. Как крест.

Быть невестой Драко Малфоя — то ещё наказание.

Так вот, зимой мы вместе пошли в Ванную Старост. И мне было дико воспринимать её тело не как что-то, похожее на моё собственное, а как нечто… прекрасное и совершенное. Стыдно смотреть — и невозможно отвести взгляд.

Я запоминала детали: плавный изгиб голени, мягкая округлость бёдер, выступающие ключицы и трогательная ямочка между ними, вдавленные следы от одежды на нежной коже… 

Мне ещё предстояло узнать, что на коже Астории следы остаются от любого прикосновения, а тогда я просто тихо ненавидела все эти тесные лифчики и жёсткие воротнички, впивающиеся швами в её безупречное тело.

Мокрые волосы она убирала наверх, закручивая в замысловатую тугую причёску, открывая взгляду длинную шею и покатые плечи. А мыльная пена пахла сиренью, и этот запах пьянил почти так же, как осознание того факта, что наши коленки под толщей воды соприкасались. 

Я изо всех сил цеплялась пальцами за бортики ванны, потому что иначе сорвалась бы — и обняла. Минимум.

Я не сорвалась. Но больше в Ванную Старост мы не ходили.

Зато ближе к весне я умудрилась попасть во владения мадам Помфри — на несколько дней. В Больничном крыле было уютно-спокойно, тихо, там пахло лекарствами, туда не заглядывали Кэрроу каждые десять минут… Вместо них туда заглядывала Астория. На вторую ночь она пришла — и осталась со мной до утра.

— Как ты? — обхватив себя руками за плечи, Гринграсс сидела на соседней кровати.

— Паршиво, — я улыбнулась, всё ещё чувствуя во рту мерзкий привкус тягучего Костероста.

Никто не отменял квиддич. Вот только стал он совсем другим. Тёмным, как и всё остальное.

— Болит?

— Нет, — я лгала, и этого не скрывала.

— Ты злишься?

— Нет, — а вот это была самая-настоящая правда.

На что я могла злиться?

Это Астория сбила меня с курса, подставив под бладжер..

Она была охотницей Слизерина. Не лучшей охотницей, если на чистоту. Слишком лёгкая, слишком хрупкая, слишком изящная, ей бы в ловцы… Но погоней за снитчем заведовал, как обычно, Малфой.

И прилюдно держал её за руку тоже Малфой.

А когда-то я, дура, думала, что невозможно ненавидеть сильнее!

— Не уходи, ладно?

— Ладно, — она сбросила мантию, забралась на мою постель — ко мне спиной и замерла, кажется, не дыша.

Под мантией была только пижама.

Я накрыла Асторию одеялом и обняла. Зарылась лицом в волосы, отчаянно молясь Мерлину, чтобы она не почувствовала горячечных прикосновений моих губ, но… она, конечно, почувствовала.

И тогда я тоже перестала дышать. Потому что Астория Гринграсс, недосягаемая Астория Гринграсс, развернулась ко мне и — сама! — потянулась за поцелуем.

Это было так просто: делать для неё то, чего всё время хотелось самой.

Это будет так сложно: забыть её пьянящий вкус и пьянящий же аромат, и волнистые светлые пряди, разметавшиеся по подушке, и тонкую, сияющую бледностью кожу, на которой все поцелуи вспыхивали и расцветали алыми маками, и то, как Астория подавалась вперёд — навстречу движениям моих ищущих пальцев, когда хотела, чтобы я продолжала и продолжала, и то, как она сжимала бёдрами мою руку, умоляя остановиться…

Это будет невозможно забыть.

На следующее утро я проснулась самой счастливой.

А вечером Гарри, Гермиона и Рон сбежали из Малфой-мэнора, и Билл прислал маме патронуса. 

Меня забрали из школы — Гринграсс находилась там до последнего. 

Мне осталось страшиться и воевать — Астория осталась доигрывать.

Мы — Орден Феникса, Отряд Дамблдора, светлая сторона — победили.

Мы — рыжая девочка со смешными веснушками и маленькая нежная аристократка — увы, проиграли.

Подражая ей, я научилась носить своё одиночество как награду. Только волосы я всегда носила как шлем, а дешёвые мантии — как боевые доспехи… Я привыкла сражаться — с самого детства.

Война — не время для любви. Я повторяла это постоянно — с тех пор, как Он ушёл. Но это было неправдой — с тех пор, как появилась Астория.


End file.
